


Autumn Days

by StarflowerSea



Series: Weekly Challenge Works [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: An autumn day in the life for Yuto and Wataru.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru
Series: Weekly Challenge Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Autumn Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm back again with another weekly challenge work, this time centered around Yuto and Wataru! Hope you all enjoy!  
> As always, comments are appreciated!

Autumn was by far Wataru’s favorite time of year.

From the vibrant fiery hue of the turning leaves to the refreshingly cool breeze that ruffled his hair as it whistled through the air, bringing with it the scent of rain and change, the beginning of autumn always stirred a quiet sense of warmth and reflection within him.

Wataru tapped his notebook with his pen, brow furrowed in thought. Sitting outside the lecture hall, gazing at the striking scarlet and orange trees on either side of him, a similarly quiet yet vibrant fire lit inside his heart. He perked up as inspiration struck and scribbled down some lyrics. A smile crept across his face as his thoughts flowed like a tide, carried by the cool wind.

“Wataru!”

Wataru perked up as a familiar voice reached his ears. Glancing up, he spotted Yuto running over, waving excitedly.

“Hey, Yu.” Smiling, Wataru closed his notebook and stood. “Looks like you arrived early too, huh?”

Yuto tilted his head. “I am?”

“Yep. You’re twenty minutes early.”

“And you’ve been here since when?”

“Ten minutes ago.” Wataru gestured to the trees. “I felt like writing outside since the weather was so nice.”

Yuto smiled and gazed up at the trees. “It really is. It’s already fall, huh?”

“Yeah.” Wataru’s gaze followed a particularly vivid leaf as it frisked playfully on the breeze, before being carried off into the sky. “What do you say we take a walk for a bit? We have some time before class starts, after all.”

Yuto nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Grabbing his notebook and bag, Wataru started off on the leaf-covered path circling the campus, Yuto walking alongside him. Together they ambled through the trees on either side of them, admiring the changing colors. Overhead flocks of birds cried out as they flew – perhaps on a migratory path south to warmer lands. Watching them, Wataru couldn’t help but wonder what it was like to fly as freely as them, with such a wide view of the land below. Surely it must be an inspiring sight.

A chill wind blew by, causing them to shiver. Out of the corner of his eye Wataru saw Yuto stifle a yawn.

“Are you sleepy, Yu?”

“Mm.” Yuto’s voice came out a low murmur. “Somehow despite it being nice, the cool weather also makes me sleepy.”

Wataru chuckled. “It does, huh?”

“I always get sleepy in cold weather.” Yuto stretched out and yawned again. “It always seems to happen every year.”

“Cold weather has a way of doing that,” Wataru mused. His smile lingered as he drew in a deep breath, allowing the crisp air to fill his lungs. It was amazing how invigorating such a simple, peaceful walk was.

He perked up as Yuto halted under a particularly large tree, gaze fixed on its sprawling branches. Wataru too looked up, his eyes widening in awe at the shimmering leaves upon it. A breeze sent them rippling in mesmerizing waves of red, orange, and gold – like waves of heatless fire. If he had his way, he could stare at them for hours.

“So pretty…” Yuto murmured.

Wataru nodded. “Definitely.”

The breeze abruptly picked up, making Wataru shiver as it pierced through his coat. Wrapping it tighter around him, he took a glance at his phone. “Looks like we should get back to the lecture hall. Class is starting soon.”

“Already?” Yuto’s voice carried a slight tinge of disappointment. “Just when we were getting to enjoy the view, too.”

“We can always come back after class.” Wataru gave Yuto a reassuring smile.

Yuto nodded after a brief pause, his familiar cheery smile returning. “You’re right. Maybe the view will be even nicer then!”

“Perhaps,” Wataru chuckled as he turned. “Let’s go.”

“Right behind you!”

Together Wataru and Yuto made their way back to the lecture hall, where a crowd of students was now gathered, waiting to be let inside. Wataru and Yuto stuck close together as they followed the others inside, taking their usual seats next to each other. The air was filled with the usual drone of students chatting over each other, gradually turning into an almost soothing murmur. Wataru couldn’t help a smile as he looked around. It was simply another day as always – a fact he found oddly comforting.

Before long the professor came in and greeted the class, signaling the start of the lecture. Immediately the atmosphere shifted, chatter morphing into a unanimous greeting, then the rustle of paper and pens.

Wataru watched alertly as the professor went over the day’s material, the gears in his mind turning as he took notes. The air was dry, filled with the scent of chalk and dust as the professor wrote on the large chalkboard at the front of the lecture hall. So absorbed was Wataru in the lecture that he didn’t notice Yuto until a particularly loud snore jolted his attention.

Startled, Wataru glanced next to him to see Yuto asleep in his seat, hat over his eyes. What notes Yuto had taken had long since devolved into indecipherable scribbles as his pen trailed off the edge of the page. Thankfully no one else seemed to notice – or at least they pretended not to.

Wataru shook his head with a quiet sigh. True, Yuto did say that the autumn air made him sleepy, but in the midst of lecture was far from the best time for a nap.

“Yu,” Wataru whispered as he gently shook Yuto’s shoulder. “Wake up. We’re in the middle of class.”

His only response was another snore. It didn’t seem that Yuto had even heard him.

Wataru shook Yuto again, more urgently this time. “You’re going to miss some important stuff pretty soon.”

Again no response. Sighing, Wataru shook his head and stared down at his notes. Guess he had no choice but to show Yuto his notes later – unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time such a thing had happened.

As Wataru scanned his notes again, he stiffened at a weight on his shoulder. Slowly he turned to see Yuto’s head resting on his shoulder. A small smile drifted across Wataru’s face as he saw Yuto sleeping peacefully, oblivious to his surroundings. Annoyance softened into gentle acceptance and warmth as Wataru’s gaze lingered on Yuto’s sleeping face. It was best to leave Yuto alone for now – they could always discuss after class. Besides, it was also secretly a good motivator for Wataru to be more attentive. Smiling to himself, Wataru turned back to the lecture, being sure to take extra detailed notes – both for Yuto’s sake and his own.

The next hour passed by before Wataru knew it. So engrossed was he in looking over his notes that he didn’t realize class had ended until he heard the shuffle of books and bags around him. Curiously he glanced at Yuto, who to his surprise was still dozing away uninterrupted. How did Yuto manage to sleep through the entire lecture, much less everyone packing up? A cursory glance around the room told Wataru that the majority of the class had left the lecture hall by now, with only a few stragglers staying behind to ask the professor questions. It was time for them to leave.

Just as Wataru reached over to shake Yuto awake, Yuto stirred with a groan, stiffly stretching and rubbing his eyes.

Wataru gave Yuto a gentle smile. “There you are. Did you have a good nap?”

“Yeah,” Yuto replied with a sleepy smile of his own.

There was a beat as Yuto glanced around the nearly empty lecture hall, his eyes growing wide. “Wait, don’t tell me—”

Wataru simply smiled as he held up his notebook. “You’re lucky I was here to cover you.”

Yuto sighed in relief, a grateful smile crossing his face. “Thanks so much, Wataru. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.”

Normally Wataru would’ve rolled his eyes with a biting retort, but the warmth in Yuto’s expression gave him pause. Finally, Wataru simply chuckled and nodded. “Just make sure not to fall asleep in class next time, okay?”

“I’ll try not to!” Yuto replied with a cheery grin.

The two laughed together freely as they walked out of the classroom into the cool fall air.


End file.
